


Taking Risks

by neunundneunzig



Series: The Autonecrophilac Collection [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autonecrophilia, Cannibalism, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dark Will Graham, Fucked Up, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Relationship Discussions, Self-Hatred, psuedo-necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Continuing the series. Kind of a one-shot, a lot less plot and more straightforward porn than previous installments. Can be read on it's own.





	Taking Risks

**Author's Note:**

> Big warnings, as usual. If you're just jumping in, Will and Hannibal are in an established relationship. Will is aroused at the thought of Hannibal doing things to him when he's dead, and they do some play regarding that.
> 
> Next work will be a bit more... dignified, but until then, have this.
> 
> Contains dismemberment of a corpse (not Will), simulated necrophilia, and extremely risky sex. Will is consenting and does not safe word, but considers it heavily. 
> 
> Please do not read if this is not your thing, or if this would be triggering for you.

Will was in, what many would consider to be a horrific situation. 

Facts laid out, he knew he should have been terrified. What was happening should be absolutely scarring at best.

His lover had drugged him. When he came to, he was trapped in a freezer. On top of him, the corpse of another man. Will could not identify him in the low light. They were both free of any clothing or items, Will's watch even was gone. The man was colder than Will, and sapping his heat. His body was firm.

Around them both, Will felt organs and limbs packaged in plastic, sealed. He was sure they were limbs by the shape. He knew they were human, because he knew who put them there.

Will knew he should have been near tears if he was capable of moving. He should be planning escape from the situation, and scared of his sadistic lover.

Instead, he was achingly aroused. He slowly closed his eyes, then opened them again, despising himself for the fact of his state. Hannibal had asked Will to let him surprise him with a scene. Will agreed readily.

Nowhere did he expect Hannibal to lay him alongside actual corpses. He was certain Hannibal knew he wouldn't agree to this. This was far too close to crossing the line into complete depravity. Will tried to make himself act like he was still going to give Hannibal to Jack, as though he wasn't so twisted by Hannibal that he could return. As if Will wasn't starting to crave the feeling he got when he killed. 

If Hannibal was caught, Will feared the man would tell everyone what he had become. A murder due to self defense was excusable. Being sexually excited by corpses was not. This was too far.

Will mulled over his options, but couldn't find himself deeply wanting to opt out like he knew he should.

Soon, light streamed into the freezer. The man on top of him was lifted away. Will's heart pounded in his chest. Hannibal returned and picked Will up, moving him effortlessly onto a sleek wooden table. He laid there beside the other body. He appeared to be a slightly older man, perhaps early 50s. He was Korean, and fit for his age. Will did not recognize his face.

Hannibal came back over, wearing his clear body suit, gloved hands moving the other man to a metal table. 

Will looked down to see a large band saw. Hannibal moved the body to the saw, setting it down gently and moving it close. 

Will was aroused. He didn't think he could be in any other state after being treated like an object, a body, not the man he was. He was furious at Hannibal for doing this to him, for knowing how much he would desire this. So still, he watched as Hannibal prepared the other corpse.

He sawed off the midsection, leaving him split in equal halves. He sawed off each limb, then the head. He held each body part with a tenderness that made Will feel almost jealous, then horrified at himself for the feeling.

Will closed his eyes as Hannibal set further to work. He carved the man's cheeks from his face, took out his eyeballs. Will watched, considering again to safeword, but just stuck in a daze of awe at the sight he was given.

He closed his eyes after a bit, trying to bring himself back down. They opened again at the sound of Hannibal walking over to him. The man, Will's most intimate lover, looked him over blankly, seeing meat more than man. 

He looks at him with cold eyes, feeling his limbs for size. Will met them, but didn't try to signal to stop. Hannibal stares back at his face for a second before pulling out a cell phone and making a call.

“Alana. Hello. …. Yes. …. No not today. But I spoke with him yesterday. …. I would say he seemed distant. Planning almost. … Perhaps. He's under a large amount of stress, he could have taken an unplanned vacation. …. I think he is capable of traveling alone, despite his previous issues. …. Yes I'll keep an ear out for anything. …. Yes, and you. Goodbye.”

Will knew for sure he heard a voice on the other end. He couldn't believe it. It could just be a trick. But to lie to Alana, stir her concern for no reason… unless it was for a reason. Unless something was truly going to happen to Will.

It was unlikely. He trusted Hannibal. He knew he wouldn't do it like this. But still, the hovering possibility of how far he would take this plagued Will. He had to know.

Hannibal sat his phone down and looked at Will's face with something close to cruel amusement before climbing onto the table. 

Will felt his thighs shoved apart. Not until the other man forced himself inside did Will realize he'd been prepared since he woke. 

Hannibal grabbed his hips and pistoned into him almost mindlessly, as though he was fucking out of necessity. Will was nothing but an end to satisfy his means. His plastic suit was partially undone, the sides of it chafing against Will's naked thighs.

Hannibal pumped his hips in, aggressive and selfish. Will found himself leaking. He then grabbed Will's shoulders, speeding up. He paused and pulled out. Will ached. 

Hannibal grabbed him again and moved him, setting him in front of the saw, his neck beside the blade. Will was horrified and enthralled. 

And then Hannibal turned it on. 

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest with the sudden realization that Hannibal just might kill him. Before he could think to react, Hannibal slid back inside him, thrusting into him again. Will watched him move, giving no indication of sliding Will closer to the blade that screamed in his ear. Will didn't know if he loved this or if it was insane.

Hannibal thrust faster and reached completion. He smiled and stroked Will. It didn't take much for him to finish. 

Hannibal turned off the saw and straightened his clothing. He picked Will in and carried him to a full, hot bathtub upstairs.

Will teared up, coming out of the scene. He was furious at Hannibal for pulling this. Moreso, he hated himself for enjoying it.

* * *

“Will?” Hannibal asked gently, “Can you come back to me?”

Will blinked his eyes open, realizing he'd fallen asleep in the bath. He looked at Hannibal, “You… shouldn't have….”

“Your enjoyment is-”

“No.” Will croaked, “That was a bad thing to do. You can't use corpses in sex.”

“Will. I never committed a sexual act with any corpse.”

Will drank some water, then coughed, “Don't be coy you know what you've done.”

“You enjoyed it thoroughly.”

“No corpses during scenes. Or while I'm drugged. Ever again.”

“...I understand Will, I'm very sorry for making you so uncomfortable.”

Will sighed and patted the bed by him, “We have to be careful. Calling Alana? Really?”

“I thought you would enjoy it.”

He leaned his head on Hannibal, “I did. And the bone saw. But that doesn't mean I'm consenting to it happening again. Every scene is going to have to be discussed from now on, down to the detail.”

“You fear I'll corrupt you too deeply?” Hannibal smiled.

“Yes.” Will said evenly, “I do.”

“You haven't mentioned the saw.”

Will looked down.

“Was it not a problem for you? That I placed you in such danger? You could have slipped… and I would be thrusting into a real corpse.”

“Hannibal.” Will snapped, “Don't… don't talk like that, you know what you're doing to me.”

Hannibal nodded, “I won't push you, love.”

Will curled closer, “You already have. With everything.’


End file.
